


It's a Beautiful Day to Get Married

by Veridissima



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Camp Jaha | Arkadia, F/M, Lingerie, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Rating will go up, Rope Bondage, Wedding Night, Weddings, but also fuck canon!!!, it doesn't take much of canon into account, rating went up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: Seven months into a new society, it's finally time for Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane to get married.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Charmaine Diyoza/Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: The 100 Fix-Its and Rewrites





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarykomSkaikru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarykomSkaikru/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARY!!!! This girl is a complete mix of badass - can kick your ass and punch a bear Archie style!! - but also completely soft, that loves people with her full heart!!! Thank you for being such a good friend, and for your important work during this year!!! Love you always!!!! 
> 
> I bring you this fic, which is not ideal, missing the part that screams Mary and includes Marcus Kane's pov and sexy times - hopefully I can finish the second chapter as a Christmas/New Year's surprise :D This fic came to me as an idea after the news that Marcus and Abby were suppose to get married (according to Ian at a DreamIt Con)!!!! So here's my version!!!!
> 
> Btw this is set post-canon, so they all get back to Earth, which healed itself over 125 years, but I'm ignoring Marcus, Abby or Diyoza ever dying, and a lot of canon. So transcendence is not automatic, people could choose but the big conclusion was for humanity to keep trying to do better, that aspect is our strength. Also dead people transcend, which means they can choose to come back, but only if they have two people alive who truly love them (you know to stop all of humanity ever to decide to come back, but also just so I can bring Jake back)
> 
> This fic is completely self indulgent, but I hope you still enjoy it, Mary :) I promise the second part will be better!!! Everyone else I hope you enjoy as well!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!

A wedding was a special thing. 

Jake Griffin knew it.

His wedding had been a special thing. It had been a quick and short thing, practical like everything else in the Ark, but it had been a happy day, one of his happiest, to marry the woman he loved.

Today he would see his wife getting married again, and somehow it felt so right in his heart. From the afterlife, he had seen her fall for Kane slowly – he had a good laugh about it when it started (the falling for Diyoza had been a bit more of a mystery), but he was ready when he came back from death, when the world transcended, he got the chance to come back and he never had expected for Kane to not be here too. Abby and Clarke’s love had opened the door for Jake to come back, and he took the chance, he said yes, knowing they would never choose to transcend, they would let life play them out.

Jake was ready for today’s wedding. He knew Abby loved him, he was as sure of it as the day he married her or the day he died, and these last new seven months together had been a good adventure, of trying to figure what they all liked and enjoyed, and how Abby could move between two people she loved and one she was falling in love with.

Some mishaps had happened – like a very weird orgy, that they promised not to repeat – to also realizing they’re not uncomfortable having sex in front of each other (not that it happened often, but Jake’s room air conditioning broke one week during the Summer and after three days between sharing with Clarke and sleeping outside, they brought him in). But most important they found a comfortable pace with Abby staying between the two rooms as she saw fit.

She had abstained from Kane this past week. She had stayed with Diyoza on her daughter’s room for a couple days before coming to stay with him, and last night with Clarke. He was going to miss Abby for the next weeks during what she and Kane were calling their honeymoon – an aspect of weddings that had not existed in the Ark.

Focusing on the present, it was almost time. Arkadia had been decorated for the occasion, the Earth people, Diyoza and some of her people had overseen that part. And somehow had made this wedding into a party to celebrate peace, more than just a ceremony of love.

Peace hadn’t been easy, that he had heard from Abby.

But now it was starting, and Jake had his role to walk Abby down the aisle to Kane, so he went back inside, he knew the walk to his daughter’s room easily by now, and he made it, knocking carefully before walking in.

He was stopped on his feet when he saw her. She had told him, there would be a dress, a white one, and he had even seen it before, Clarke had shown it to him when she came back from the road trip with Diyoza, Raven and Hope looking for this. But it was something else, seeing her in it.

“Jake, is it time?” she asked, her eyes catching his.

“Abby…” he whispered. The dress was not really white, he couldn’t describe it, but it wasn’t full on white – he didn’t know if it was time or it had always been like that – it felt a bit under her knees, but hugged her chest. Her hair complementing her chest, down and curled with flowers, instead of the usual braid or ponytail.

“Jake,” she called again.

“You look beautiful, Abby,” he finally spoke, extending his hand. “Sad there were no dresses on the Ark.”

“Didn’t look beautiful enough for you?!” she asked him with an easy smirk.

“You know you always look beautiful.”

“I had less scars and wrinkles when I married you.”

“Beautiful then and now.”

“Sweet talker,” she said, with a laugh. “Are you going to walk me now?”

“My pleasure.”

Abby took his arm, her head warm on his shoulder, as they walked through the Ark, and she said nothing as he took her on the longest path to the outside.

“Last chance. Of being only one person’s wife. You sure?”

“That I wanna be Abigail Kane-Griffin? Wife of Jake Griffin and Marcus Kane? Yes, I’m sure,” she smiled at him, kissing his cheek. “You’re okay?”

“I am, Abby. Let’s get you married, baby.”

The rest of the walk was faster, to the back of Arkadia, Abby couldn’t wait until it was finally time to marry Kane. Jake looked at her eyes as she first saw the decorations prepared for them, flowers everywhere, all of Arkadia together, tables with food and drink, now ignored as everyone looked for this moment – the marriage of the Chancellor and Councilwoman.

“Thank our daughter,” he murmured in her ear. Clarke had put this together, not alone, but she was the brains – she had taken this as serious as anything else.

Their daughter was beautiful at the altar as her mom’s witness, she had taken off her dark clothes and ever-present knife, for a simple light blue blouse and simple jeans, her hair down and colored with the pink of berries – Madi had done it, he knew, the girl had done the same to his hair in the beginning of the summer.

Then Kane looked back. His warm eyes finding Abby, and Jake knew this man loved his wife as much as Jake did – it wasn’t new information; he knew this from their time in Mount Weather and he had looked terrified.

“Ready?”

Abby didn’t answer but they stepped forward, in pace, Jake made sure to hold her all the way through, until they were close to the altar, and they stopped their eyes, turning to each other. And weirdly it was just like them in the world.

“I will always love you, Jake, you know that,” she promised holding on to his hands.

“I do. I love you too, Abs.”

She pulled back then, twisting her wedding ring from her fingers, pulling it off – he knew it had been a few years where she lived without it, this time it would be a couple of weeks only, but it still pained him.

“I need you to hold on to it. Just for a few days.” She pushed her hand and the ring against Jake’s heart.

“I will.” He would. His hand rested on top of her, as he felt Clarke enter their little circle, offering a string.

“This is where Mom kept your ring after you… you were gone.”

“Thank you,” Jake told her, taking it, noticing his daughter putting the Flame she kept around her neck normally back on her pocket, before stepping back. He then accepted the ring from Abby, putting it on the string, and closing the necklace behind his neck.

“It fits you,” his wife told him, twisting the ring on his chest, before smiling back at him, and pulling him for a kiss.

Probably not proper to kiss a different man during your wedding, but none minded, and he kissed her back with strength, making sure she would remember this kiss. He kissed her until they were both breathless.

* * *

They kissed until they were both breathless, and then she finally pulled back, holding onto his eyes, telling him she loved him.

One last look, one last hand squeeze, before she walked again, and looked at the other man who loved her just as much.

Marcus looked so handsome. If Charm had done a good job finding her dress, she hadn’t missed on finding him a suit – it did not fit him perfectly, a bit baggy on the shoulders, but he looked handsome in a suit. His beard trimmed and he had cut down his hair – his curl was back.

Abby showed her hand, so he could take it and she stepped up, facing him, taking both hands. Abby smiled at Clarke behind her – her daughter looking beautiful and more youthful than usual – and then at Indra behind Marcus, she was in full warrior get up instead, according to her it was tradition.

“Ready for this, Abby?”

“Always, Marcus, I’ve been ready to marry you for a long time.” Another squeeze to his hands, another _I love you_. “It took you long enough to ask.”

“He didn’t ask,” Charm’s voice finally sounded, and she and Marcus took their eyes off each other to look at her and laugh. She was technically wrong, he did ask, but it was after Charmaine asked them why they weren’t married yet.

“Welcome, everyone,” Charmaine said, facing the rest of Arkadia. “We’re all gathered here to marry these two, for some reason they chose me to do it – I do think more than 200 years probably means that the power invested in me by the state of Maryland and the internet is no longer valid, but let’s pretend it is and do this.”

Abby did not get the joke, most everyone didn’t. But the few of Eligius IV that had stayed back to laughed at it.

“So they probably picked me, since I share their bed most days of the week, as you all know. Somehow being kicked out for a few days,” she continued, now getting a bigger laugh. “But it is for a good cause, they’re finally getting married.”

Abby couldn’t stop smiling at Marcus, she felt the same as Charm, the happiness over finally uniting his life with his in a definitive gesture – they were already as together as they could be – but this would be something new, a promise to love each other until the end of their days on their bodies. And she also knew it meant something to him, to the man who thought kids and marriage would never be something for him, was now here, getting married and with more kids than anyone could imagine.

“This is why they’re meant to be married,” Charm spoke, stopping Abby’s hand as she reached for Marcus’ falling curl. “They’re in synch with each other always, their souls are connected – not soulmates – but something else. As some of you may know, I first met them when I took them as hostages.”

The crowd didn’t react much to that, most already knew, others were just used to the reality of life. Every faction in this camp, from what was left of _wonkru_ , which were made of seven different Grounder clans and a few people who grew up on space (plus the other _skaikru_ and Emori and Echo that had never been _wonkru_ ) to some prisoners from the 21st century, and the people from two different cults that had grown up in two different planets, had been enemies at some point. But things changed, emends were made and feelings developed.

“Not my best move, but I needed Abby – still do – and this lady wasn’t leaving without Marcus. I had multiple guns and this woman walked up to me with demands to protect him.”

Charmaine had admitted before that she had been turned on in that first moment immediately, even if everything that followed got muddled and complicated.

“And I thought they were married, how could they not be. Marcus was the same way, every turn he defended her, and then at some point he told me she wasn’t his wife. Took me awhile to figure that out.”

Abby could see Charmaine spying a look at Jake.

“He’s a bit oblivious. But I have no doubt they’ll continue to love each other, to fight for one another and their love, to continue to work to forge a path for them, that hopefully continues to include me.”

“Always,” Abby whispered, turning her eyes from Marcus to Charmaine, as he dropped her hand, and brought Charm’s palm for a kiss.

“See what I live through with these romantics. But let’s get them married,” she exclaimed. “Abigail Marie Walters Griffin, do you take Marcus Henry Kane as your husband in sickness and health, to love until the end of our days, and after as well, according to the stories of the afterlife from our crowd of undead?”

There was a yell of support from the previous dead people, before Abby could answer.

“I do. I promise.”

“Marcus Henry Kane, do you take Abigail Marie Walters Griffin as your wife in sickness and health, to love until the ends of our days and after?”

“I do. I promise.”

“So, before I declare them husband and wife, they’re getting tattooed.”

They had decided on following the Grounder tradition, so instead of rings, they would be tattooing their body – tattoos and its placement had been different from clan to clan, so Abby and Marcus had decided on a new one, they would do finger tattoos to homage the ring tradition from the Ark. And then once again, in a tentative try for unity, Charm had picked one of her people to do the tattoo, they had handled all the tattoos for McCreary’s gang marks up in the asteroid.

Chairs were brought for them to sit, as Lincoln came closer with Jamie – Lincoln had taught Jamie the things used for ink by Trikru, and they had tested them out – Octavia had let them train by tattooing skyring on her arm.

“You’re ready?” Lincoln asked, and they both nodded in response. Jamie stepped up and warmed up their needles, as they asked for their left hands.

“I’ll start with the Chancellor. The ring line and then a bonsai tree on the finger, some roots on the bottom,” they confirmed, and Marcus agreed, at least Charmaine said that bonsai tree is what they called to the Eden tree.

Jamie started, and Marcus greeted his teeth. Abby reached for his free hand, while Indra rested an hand on his shoulder, as they let them work – it was a small tattoo, so it didn’t take too long, but it looked beautiful, or it would when it healed.

Jamie moved to Abby’s left hand then.

“No ring line for you.”

“No, I have my own ring from my marriage to Jake, the tree will grow from that ring.”

“Alright,” they answered, shrugging their shoulders, now heating up a new needle. Abby felt the pain immediately, Clarke knew it and pushed her close, holding her mom’s head to her stomach as Marcus held her hand.

“You okay, Mom?”

“Hurts. You could have warned me.” Clarke had gotten her own tattoo not that long ago, another one of Jamie and Lincoln experiments.

“I told you. Then Diyoza said that Octavia told her it was okay, and you thought it was okay.”

“Octavia told me it didn’t hurt.”

“It did not hurt,” Octavia spoke from the crowd. She was on the first row, on Marcus side, close enough to have heard the conversation.

“We’re almost done,” Jamie spoke, as they carefully traced the tattoo making it similar to Marcus. “It’s finished,” they said, as they wrapped it up.

They stepped back and so did Lincoln, as Abby and Marcus stood up and the chairs were pulled back, and they took each other’s hands again, and Charmaine could finish speaking.

“Now with the commitment tattoos done, and by the power of a really old website, I declare you husband and wife,” she proclaimed. “You may now kiss one another.”

Their bodies drifted to each other immediately, Marcus’ hands moving to her waist, pulling her close, holding her there, as Abby’s hand pulled his hair back, running her fingers, before holding her close and pulling him in.

The kiss was the same. Abby knew that. But it was a different tingly feeling, she felt it all across her body, from her toes to the tip of her hair, and then her love leaving her to expand all across the world. It felt powerful.

His mouth opened to her tongue as they touched one another, feeling each other out. Marcus pulled her close with every touch, his lips taking her, before they pulled apart to the entire crowd celebrating. Nuts thrown on them and piling the floor around them.

Marcus looked down and smiled looking back up at Abby.

“I love you for now and always, Abby. Like I never thought I would love anyone else,” he whispered as he pulled for a hug.

“Love you too, Marcus. I know the world as been a mess since we came down, but it brought me you, and for that I’m grateful,” she said that back, stepping a bit back.

“Mom, before you go in to celebrate, I need you to sign the marriage papers.”

“Okay, come here.”

Raven had the tablet in her hands, as she came up to them, and throwing her arms around Abby, before anything else.

“You’re a married old lady, Abby!!!”

“Raven, I was already old and married,” Abby answered with a laugh, pulling the girl in. She loved her so much, and she would forever be grateful that she found it in her to forgive her and her actions under the pills.

“More married tho,” she said, pulling back, before putting a kiss on her cheek. “Here’s the file.”

Raven pushed the tablet into her hands, as her hand went around her waist as Abby signed and added her thumb print to the file, and then let Marcus do the same, before Clarke and Indra signed as their witnesses. Then Jake come to register, that Abby’s double wedding was also consensual by her first husband.

“Congratulations, baby,” he told her, kissing her cheek “And welcome to the Griffin family, Kane,” Jake said offering his hand to his old friend, with a pat to his back, before joining Clarke to do as she told him. “We’ve been family for awhile to say the truth,” he admitted, before asking. “when are you going to make an honest woman of Diyoza?”

“One wedding at a time.”

Abby heard Marcus’ answer, and she knew Jake knew that already. He had asked her why they weren’t marrying Charm today – it was too new. Abby wanted her forever, so did Marcus, and Charmaine loved them too, but everything was still so fresh, but she saw herself standing here again with both of them, saying the vows again.

“It’s done!!” Charm yelled, holding the tablet up. “It’s done. You guys are stuck together.”

“And you’re stuck with us,” Abby said, turning back to hold onto her shirt. “Thanks for marrying us,” she thanked her, raising to her tiptoes, pecking her lips, and pulling her arms around her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll be back soon with some more Diyoza and Marcus, and some fun times :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Marcus are now married, and it's time to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I failed to update earlier, but it's coming today to celebrate Jen!!! She's an AMAZING friend and one of the bravest people I know and everyday she inspires me to be braver, to take chance!!! Love you, Jen, and I hope for many more years knowing each other, and talking Star Wars!!!!
> 
> So HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JEN!!!! I hope this year brings you good things, and that you can get back to travelling and seeing the world as much as you want!!!! Wishing you much love and happiness, and all your wishes to come true!!! And I hope I get to see you again some time soon :D
> 
> This fic follows up right where the first chapter left off, and we pick up with Diyoza, before moving on to sexy times, that's why the rating went up :) I hope you all enjoy it and have fun at this wedding :D

Charmaine knew it was coming before it happened. A kiss. It was quick. She had just married someone else after all.

“Thank you for the dress as well.”

“You look smoking hot, Doc,” she told her with a wink, and it wasn’t a lie. The dress wasn’t flashy, she knew Abby wouldn’t want that, also Charmaine knew to choose a dress Abby would get to wear again, and it would be practical to use in a medical emergency, but the faded white and the flowers in her hair made her look like the perfect bride.

“Thanks, Charm, thanks for being here.”

“Let’s get the party started!!!” Someone out in the crowd yelled loudly, and Raven immediately responded, by pulling Abby and Marcus were pushed away from her, away from the wedding ceremony and to the other side of the camp, where food, drinks and music were arranged to play all night long.

Raven had gone all out, she had spent the last two months, fixing every column in the place and coming up with music – Levitt and Ryder had helped her with that. Ryder was a good one, she had been one of McCreary’s people, most of the Eligius prisoners left had aligned with him, but Ryder was smart, not particularly violent and one of the youngest prisoners – she had been an underground DJ (also used to make and deal party drugs that culminated in the overdose and death of almost everyone at the Flamingo, a club in Dayton, in July 5th, 2041 – she wasn’t in jail for no reason). And Levitt was just fascinated by art, all types of art, including music, most of his energy had gone into that after Octavia dumped his ass when Lincoln came back, and after a few months he had become surprisingly good at the piano, one of the _skaikru_ guys had been teaching him, and Raven was sure they were together but had no proof – asking him for help with the music had been a plot to find out.

Most people followed them out, yelling, clapping and still throwing nuts and flowers at them – she knew they would be stepping on those for the rest of the week. Charmaine didn’t follow them yet, she wanted to clean up the wedding place first, the chairs would probably be useful at the party, and leaving any candles burning would be a recipe for disaster.

“Need any help?”

“Blow off, Golden Boy,” she told Jake, knowing he was also making time before joining them.

“So sleeping with married people are you now?”

“I was already sleeping with a married person, in case your forgot how much your wife likes to scream my name at night.”

He only laughed at that as a response. She liked him. She had every reason to not like him when he showed up, besides him being married to the woman she had spent ten years thinking about, he was also too good. With his blond hair and light eyes, he just reminded her of Captain America of the movies she used to love when she was a kid.

But he was fun. He was good, and kind, like annoyingly, which she had expected, but he was also incredibly smart but with a very down to Earth perspective, which always led to interesting debates with Abby, they never lasted long. Marcus always told her they were better at compromising, than he and Abby were.

“Do you feel weird they’re married?” he asked gathering the last chairs.

“I’m not gonna have a heart to heart with you.”

“I know, I’m not asking that. Is it weird?”

“Sometimes. But I also know they love me, I also know we’re in this for the long haul. It’s not weirder than Abby being married to you already.”

“Yeah, I guess. I’m just gonna miss her for the next two weeks.”

“She won’t last. They won’t.”

“We promised that we aren’t sleeping together until I can get the ring around her finger again.”

“You’re so dumb,” she said with a laugh. “None of you will last. Tattoos can take a while to heal.”

“We promised.”

“She will come up with something, she will miss your blonde looks for some reason,” she reminded and elbowed him. She had to admit that they looked good together, he was even taller and broader than Marcus, and seeing his entire body engulf Abby’s was something else – the way the muscles in his back looked as Abby held on.

“How long they’re supposed to last without you?”

“A week. They deserve a week just to them, even if they ask me back earlier. The plan was to wait longer but I don’t believe it.”

“Because you’ll miss them.”

“I shouldn’t. I’ve been used to being alone and have gone without sex for longer.”

Ten years without sex, she and Octavia never crossed that line even if they came close to it a few times. She remembered standing by the door a few times, thinking if she could kiss her. They never did that, but Charmaine had answered her questions about pleasing herself, and a few times, when Hope was dead tired and asleep, they had come to the sound of each other.

“136 years. And it doesn’t count when you were in cryo.”

“You were in the afterlife, also doesn’t count.”

“It does. I was horny.”

“No, you were not. You said they controlled desire and shit.”

“How do you know that?”

“Abby told us.”

“Ugh,” Jake complained at that, and walked out, but smiled one more time.

Charmaine carried the rest of her chairs and laid some more around the camp, before getting some food for herself, with her plate full, she went to take a seat with the rest of Eligius, ready for the teasing that would come, since everyone knew of her relationship with the couple.

“You did a good job with the ceremonial tattoos, Jamie.”

“Not often am I asked to tattoo things that small.”

“You did well.”

Before anything could be said, Roma came by with two glasses of Azgeda fire, telling her she needed them. Charmaine didn’t argue and took them for herself, taking the first one as a shot, but keeping the other one to sip on.

The night became darker and darker, as she took more and more drinks. She had a good system and strong stomach, that she didn’t get drunk easily, so she kept them coming, as she observed everyone move around, she smiled as Marcus and Abby were brought out for their first dance.

She loved how they looked at each other. Their eyes didn’t move from each other, and the dancing wasn’t spectacular, the most important was for them to hold each other, soon into the song Abby just rested her head on his chest.

It was just them that first song, and then people started joining in the dance floor, and the songs changed from slow to quick with each couple of songs. Charmaine was happy to just watch, drink and eat, until her daughter and Octavia pulled her in for a quick song.

“Mom, come on!!”

Charmaine couldn’t really say no to her. Or to Octavia. So they danced together at that, Lincoln joining them. She liked the boy, she had heard about him of course – Octavia always spoke of him with love – but meeting him she could see how good he was and how he made Octavia feel important – he was her family, which in turn made him their family.

Hope smiled at her as a song moved slower, and Octavia slow danced with Lincoln.

“No teasing your Aunt,” Charmaine warned her.

“I’m not,” she wined, and Charmaine laughed at how young she sounded at this. It had been a weird experience to get to know her daughter when a year ago she had been ten, and she was now 25. “And I get to slow dance too.”

“Not with anyone I see.”

“There’s no more people around, Mom.”

“Let’s sit this one out,” Charmaine said, but before they could step back, Marcus and Abby were stealing her away, and Hope disappeared to dance with Echo.

“Dance with us. A slow one.”

It turned out to be more than one song. Abby fitted into Charmaine’s chest, and Marcus held them together.

“How does married life feel?”

“So far, pretty much the same. A lot more dancing,” Marcus answered, kissing the top of her head.

“Definitely a mark of marriage. Dancing. We will have to do it now,” Abby said with a laugh.

“It is a pleasure to watch you both dance.”

“Even more if you dance with us.”

Charmaine didn’t argue with Abby, and let herself be lead in the dance floor, through the slow songs, and then just laugh with them during the faster ones, before they called it off, and shared a few more bites of food.

The food was delicious, they had gone all out today – they had sent extra hunting parties for the last week, much to the argument of Marcus and Abby. Indra had convinced her to go on one, according to her and Lincoln as their lover she should bring the main animal for the feast.

In a way, the tradition felt to close to the sexist idea of the man having to provide for the woman, but she ignored that part, and took off with a small party, only Echo, Hope, Kev (always had been a good eye) and Marian from Bardo, after all Charmaine still liked hunting, it was the only fighting she did nowadays.

She got them a boar. She would say that was enough of a bounty.

“Caught him with my bare hands,” she told them, as they shared from the same plate pieces of bacon, and various sausages. According to most people at camp, those made the fact that she and her people were all dangerous criminal worth it – she was thankful that Sousa still learned to gut and prepare a pig in his grandparents’ farm.

“I’ve told you not to do that. You’ll get hurt,” Abby warned her.

“I’m not any of your buffoons of husbands, I’m better at hunting than them. I won’t get hurt.”

“Do I now get paired up with Jake in this accusation?”

“Yes. But you were already a buffoon boyfriend.” Marcus wanted to argue, but instead turned back to the plate, taking some of the greens and fruits, he had preferred those to the meats, since she had known him – Abby had told her that before the bunker, he had quite enjoyed meat, but not so much now.

“Charm, I’m serious. You could get hurt out there. We need food and I’m not stopping you from hunting, but you don’t need to wrestle them. You have weapons, Echo has even helped you perfect your bow aim.”

“It’s tradition.”

“For young men.”

“No, don’t you dare play the age card, Abigail.”

“Charm, I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I was careful and I’m never alone out there. I just wanted to do this.”

“It was dumb,” Abby said. “You call my husbands dumb, but none of them went out there.”

“Weaklings…” she murmured, and Marcus kicked her under the table, making her laugh.

The talk turned more joyous after that, and then the speeches started, there weren’t many, the people speaking up were not those of many words. Indra was probably the shortest, but she knew how much it meant to them, Octavia, Clarke and Raven took a bit longer and mostly shared their speech. Bellamy was better with words, and Jackson messed up in the middle a bit, but sure he told them all he loved Abby and threatened Marcus.

Jake went in the middle of the speeches. He had the longest speech. Part of it, most of it truly, was read to Abby and his wife couldn’t help but cry, and stand up to hug him, and kiss him once again. But then he talked about Marcus – he and Abby were the only people still alive who remembered how he was when young – he remembered how hard he had worked, sometimes Jake hadn’t understood, and then he remembered of Marcus making the Council close to the same time as Abby.

Charmaine had heard those stories. Some skaikru were old enough to remember the debates that sounded through the Ark for days over issues they disagreed on. Some of those were still unsolved, and Charmaine brought them up to torture them at times.

He ended at congratulations and love to the happy couple, before others continued the speeches, with those done, the meals were continued, until the happy couple’s presence was required in the dance floor again.

Raven came to sit with her then, wanting to steal some of the good boar meet, before being pulled into a knife game. They asked Charmaine too of course, but after she ran a knife through the space between her fingers three times, back and forward, with her eyes closed, she got Jake out of the group, before they convinced him to join.

“Come on, I wasn’t going to.”

“Until they call you a coward.”

“Maybe I can do it.”

“You can’t,” she answered. “But--” she continued before he could intervene. “--we have a lot of empty nights to look forward to, so I may teach you. Now go, and go drink with Bellamy and the others,” she ordered, pushing him that way, and then turning back to the other group.

“Also don’t ruin Abby’s wedding night for having her put your fingers together.”

“Colonel, we can do this with no problem.”

“Also Jackson can fix it,” Raven reminded her.

“Don’t cut your fingers.”

She got a new drink after that, and relaxed back in her chair with a rolled up cigarette of something in hand, one of Jordan’s experiences that always hit well.

“Our last dance, before we go in,” Marcus greeted her, coming to where she was seating and taking her hand. “Give me my last dance.”

She didn’t fight him and accepted the dance. It was a slow one. A favorite of Jake and Abby, she thought, and just as she did, she found them whispering to each other as they danced.

They danced in silence, and as the song went on she could listen to his heart beat faster, which was dumb. It wouldn’t be his first time with Abby or anything.

“You ready to go?” she asked as the song changed, and he nodded, after looking at Abby over her shoulder. “Marcus, it makes no sense for you to be nervous.”

“I’m not. I’m excited,” he whispered, and just like that he softly pushed his hip closer to her, and his excitement was noticeable, even if discreet in his pants. “Abby was whispering very exciting things.”

“Good,” she said, with a laugh, before pulling her body completely to his, and her lips rose from his neck to his lips. Not a short one, taking his lips and tongue to her.

Marcus happily kissed her back, devoured her was the most appropriate word. And one thing was clear he was both turned on and very much tipsy, going on drunk.

* * *

Marcus felt her pull back from his lips.

“Let’s get you to Abby, and you two out of here,” she told him, looking into his eyes again, taking his arm.

“Where are we going?”

“Side door. Less people will stop you if you go in that way.”

Abby noticed them, their eyes crossing each other, before she kissed Jake and followed them, as Jake took over everyone’s attention.

“Go,” Charm told him, after looking around as nobody was looking at them. “I’ll help Jake keep them distracted.” She laid another peck on him. “I left a surprised for you two in the bedroom. Enjoy.”

He barely had time to catch her smirk, before she turned back to the party, and he disappeared across the corner of the Ark, to be caught by someone’s hand. He was pulled down for a kiss which made the culprit easy to identify.

“Abby,” he said pulling back.

“Miss your lips, husband.” She kissed him again, as she tried to get some lever, and holding down to his neck, her legs trying to hold to his waist.

“We have a bedroom.”

“I want you now,” she whispered in his ear.

“We’re going to get caught. We left without saying goodbye, Jake and Charm can only hold them off for so long.”

“Ugh,” she complained, climbing off him, with her feet touching the ground again. “Take me back to the room.”

Abby took his hand and led him forward, their pace was fast, and they didn’t run into many people, or the ones they did were too drunk to notice them or just didn’t care, and a few people were too distracted making out.

“I wanna make out, Marcus.”

“We’re almost there,” he told her, definitely lying, they still had to cross most of the ship. “Did you drink more after I left you?”

“Jake fed me three more shots,” she answered innocently.

“Why?”

“We got drunk on our wedding night. I was nervous.”

“Are you nervous now?”

“Yes.”

Marcus stopped at that, he hadn’t been expecting that, they had been together for a few years, sex wouldn’t change tonight.

“Why?”

“It’s special. I want it to be special. I want you to remember it.”

“Abby, I’ll always remember it.”

“See, it can’t be bad.”

“It’s never bad…” he told her, even though they both knew it was a lie, a lot of the times in the bunker hadn’t been good, but that was past them now.

“Someone is coming,” she warned before he could say anything else, and pulled him into a small dead-end corridor and then for another kiss against the wall.

This kiss was softer and less heated then the ones before, but it made him want to kiss her more.

“Marcus, bedroom,” Abby said, patting him on the back.

But Marcus instead of putting her down, pulled her over his shoulder, and with nobody in sight started walking to their bedroom.

“Marcus, your back. Put me down.”

“I can do it,” he whispered, knowing Abby was probably right, he would be paying for it tomorrow.

“Marcus, it’s our honeymoon. I really want to do things to you that involve your back being okay. So please put me down.”

“You can always be on top,” he told her.

“Idiot, I’ll be on top as much as you want, but I want you to fuck me against our shower wall, and I need your back to be okay.”

That argument was convincing enough, and he put her down after they got one corridor closer, and took her hand.

“I’m massaging your back before bed.” Marcus liked the idea of Abby’s hands on his naked body. “For medical reasons, Marcus!! I don’t want you bedridden tomorrow.”

She looked mad. She looked hot when she looked mad, which she definitely knew, so he pulled her for another kiss. A shorter one. By now they were just desperate to get back to their room.

“Why is our room so far away?” she complained as they pulled back and started walking again.

“Closer to medical and the actual main entrance,” he answered.

“It gets the sun in the mornings too.”

“Right,” he agreed.

“But right now I just wish it was closer.”

Abby squeezed his hand at that as they made the rest of the walk mostly in silence, excited to be alone.

“One more corridor.”

Their steps sped up, Marcus pushing Abby along, with his larger footsteps, but this time she didn’t complain much, looking forward to exciting future activities. He quickly unlocked their door, and then he let her step in first, but she stopped, and he barely caught himself from falling on her.

“Abby--” But the words didn’t come out, catching everything she was seeing. There were candles everywhere, unlighted of course, but they were spread across the room. He hadn’t seen that many candles since… Polis… their first nights.

“Marcus…” Abby whispered, turning to him, he could see she was thinking the same thing, of the same moment.

“Charm. She must had done it after I left for the day.”

“Didn’t you get ready in here?”

“I did. She didn’t have long, she probably had Octavia and Bell on it, they got me out of the room before I was planning too.”

“We picked a good one,” she told him. “You’re also a good one.”

Abby pushed him for another kiss, this time soft. Or at least it started that way, but now alone in their bedroom, they both wanted more, and his tongue teased her lips, pleading for her mouth to open, but instead she bit his tongue, lightly, and pulled away.

“Abby!!”

“Light the candles while I get ready for you.”

“For me,” he said smirking.

“Another wedding present from Charmaine.”

“We have a lot to thank her for.”

“Wait until you see it before laying any judgment.”

Marcus didn’t speak, but he already knew she would look beautiful in whatever it was, he would tell her so. He got the small matches Charmaine had made for him and lit the candles all over the room and turned off the light, the room was dark with a somber light across from it, from the moon and the candles.

Before he could do anything else, Abby joined them on their bedroom, and he was speechless once again today.

Abby’s undergarments were white, nothing like the threadbare sports bra she wore, or even the special bra she wore sometimes that pushed her breasts up. It was still pushing her breasts out, and then some lace falling down her midriff, stopping mid-thigh.

“Definitely for someone taller than me,” she murmured.

Marcus walked up to her, taking his hand to her waist.

“You look beautiful. Abby, you look incredible.”

“Marcus--”

“Incredible,” he whispered, as he kissed her neck, knowing there would be a mark, but Abby didn’t seem to mind, as she grabbed for his hair. He felt her pulling him back to her lips, but instead, he brought his lips to her cleavage – her breasts still covered, but he took one in hand.

“Marcus, please…”

But his lips stayed away from her nipples, his hands doing his best through the constrains of the thin material of her clothing, he could feel them hardening under his hands. He kept moving down then, his lips leaving quick kiss through her clothes, before his hands went underneath, massaging her belly, before pulling her underwear down.

“200-year-old clothes. The matching panties Charm got were too ratted and uncomfortable,” Abby answered as he held her regular dark blue briefs in hand, and he laughed against her leg, making her tremor at the feel.

“Beautiful always.” He laid more kisses at her leg then, but now her hands on his hair weren’t shy about making their wishes known as they pushed him up her legs. His tongue licked her upper thighs right up to where she wanted him.

He started with his nose. Long ago, he had learned what he could do with his nose – after hating it all through childhood and the jokes made at its expense, in his early twenties he learned it was just long and curved enough to be properly put to use.

“Marcus,” she gasped. “Fingers, please,” she pleaded. “Husband…”

That was the magic word. He felt his cock twitch in his pants once again at that word – he was Abby Griffin’s husband now.

Two fingers moved inside Abby’s cunt, he was slow before adding a third one, and exchanging his nose for his tongue. And Abby’s fingers tightened in his hair, as she started to lose her footing.

Marcus moved fast then, his fingers curling just the right way, feeling her body starting to react, the trembling was the first sign, just like the quick successions his name was coming out of her mouth.

He moved both his hands to hold her waist to him them, as his tongue circled her clit fast and faster, until Abby tightened even more before letting go with his name on her lips.

“How are you feeling, wife?” he asked, smirking up to her as her breathing calmed down.

“Like you’re overdressed, husband,” she told him, as he helped her to the bed. Abby laid back looking at him, laying on her forearms, her legs slightly open giving him an open look at her. “Waiting for you to undress, husband.”

Marcus laughed but stood from the ground, taking support on the bed, before cleaning his beard a bit, before pulling his suit off.

He could feel Abby watching him. The moment itself wasn’t that different from their day-to-day life, he often caught her or Charmaine looking at him, but it still felt different as he took off his wedding clothes.

Although he felt her eyes look away as she picked something up from the bed.

“Marcus,” she called, stopping him mid buttons on his shirt, and pulling out a pack of rope from under the pillow. “Charm?”

“I think so.” He stepped closer and it wasn’t just rope, she had wrapped it with another tissue in reds and purples.

“I think it’s silk, Marcus.”

The feeling of silk made his cock twitch again, it would feel so soft against his skin, and hopefully leave him without proof of their actions in the morning. With him only with his briefs and a shirt, Abby hadn’t missed his reaction.

“You’re feeling like being tied up, Marcus.”

“Yes, please, ma’am-- wife.”

“Off with your shirt and briefs then,” a mischievous smile crossed her face, and he was quick to follow orders. He quickly disposed of his shirt and briefs, climbing on the bed to kiss Abby again, taste her lips, it had been a bit since he had and he already missed them – he opened his mouth to her and their tongues, and then pulled her white piece out, making their faces pull apart.

“Marcus, I think you had other things in mind,” she reminded him, rolling him back on his back. And he was reminded of the rope, of the feel of restriction as he was driven to the edge. Abby sat confused looking between him and the rope – Charm was better with knots.

“Charm is better with knots,” she read his mind.

“Simple wrists to the bed?” he asked.

Abby smirked at that, knees on each side of him, and moved up his body, stopping at his face, and he moved his hands to her waist so he could once again pull her to his lips, but instead she took his hands and pulled them up behind him and tied them together.

“Too tight?”

“Tighter, please,” he murmured as he could with her a few inches from his mouth.

He felt Abby tighten the rope and then pulling it across the hoop they had put over the headboard – it had been Charmaine’s idea and he knew Raven had given Abby hell over it.

As Abby finished with the rope, she was still above him. He could smell her and feel her heat, it was driving him crazy to not be able to taste her again, to touch her again. She knew what she was doing, and she didn’t let him have it, as she crawled down his body once again, going over his painfully hard dick.

“Abby…”

“That’s not the name.”

“Doct--”

“Not tonight, husband.”

“Wife, please.”

Abby didn’t listen and instead gathered his balls in her hands, kisses to his navel.

“Ab—wife, please. I just need…”

“You need me. You need your wife. You always need me.”

“Yes, I need you.”

“Tell me what you need.”

“Wife…”

“Tell me.”

“I need to be inside of you. I need to feel you around me.”

“Continue,” she ordered, squeezing his dick.

“Fuck,” he grunted.

“Tell me more.”

“I need to be home. You’re my home.”

He felt Abby soften her hands around him then, standing on her knees, before lowering herself on him, slowly, before laying herself down to hold his face and kiss him.

“I love you, Marcus. You’re my home too,” she whispered, pulling back, holding onto his cheek, before moving her hand down to his chest, and down to his heart, having enough support to push her body to move forward and ride him.

And ride him she did.

Marcus was desperate to hold her, to push harder into her, but Abby moved slowly, it was agonizing how she held him on the edge.

“Abby-- wife, please.”

“Please, what?”

“I need to-- Abby…”

“I need to come first, husband.”

“Touch yourself for me, wife, please.”

Abby agreed, her hand reached between them, touching herself where he not that long ago had had his mouth and fingers. He could see her fingers move fast, and he could feel her start to contract around him, as she pulled herself almost off him.

“Don’t you dare come.” That warning him made him close his eyes and focus not to come, just as she came. She looked beautiful, as her eyes rolled back, her hand pressed onto his chest, as her body flushed with heat.

Abby crashed against his chest then, and he tried to steal a kiss to her head as she rested, pulling on his hands, wanting to hold her before being reminded he was still tied down, and his painfully hard cock still inside her.

“Abby…”

“Shh… husband…” she whispered, as she started kissing his chest and moving her hips – the movement was small, but she already knew how close he had been. It didn’t take her long. “Love, let go. Come for me. Come inside your wife.”

He always did as she asked, his hips raising from the bed, as his hands tried to hold onto something, pushing into the rope, before he held onto the rope and got the lever to push into her.

“Marcus, fuck!!”

He came to her voice but kept pushing onto her, while coming. Marcus pushed harder as he came, and he felt Abby would be able to come again. She knew what he meant, and she touched herself again.

Abby came with him once again fully crushing on each other, she rested for a bit, now fully spent, but raised herself a bit so she could release his hands, making Marcus automatically rubbed his wrists.

“How are they?”

“Good,” he answered, still rubbing them, they hurt a bit, he thought he would have some marks, but not too bad. This before pulling one of his hands to her lower back, holding her close, feeling the few permanent scars she still had from his past actions.

Abby pulled his other hand to see, she noticed the red rashes.

“The silk was supposed to help.” She brought the wrist to his lips.

“I pulled on them, harder than I should. There was friction.”

“I really can’t to the knots like Charm.”

“She will teach us soon,” he promised, already realizing he missed her. He was happy and looking forward to his time with Abby to himself – just them – but he missed her, he knew Abby did too, like she missed Jake.

“She was too right on us not holding too long without her,” Abby read his mind, annoyed that she would probably lose this bet.

“We’re in love with her, what did you imagine?! You remember us in Polis.”

“We were apart for more than a month in the bunker, Marcus.”

“We were miserable. At least I was, and you were mad at me. We’re not mad at her.”

“No, I want to thank her for giving us a beautiful ceremony, and the dress.”

“And the _lingi_ thing, or whatever is called. You will have to put it back on.”

“Lingerie, Marcus, and I will, but for now it’s us, husband. I love you,” she whispered, kissing his nose. “And it’s time to celebrate and I think I need a shower.”

Abby got up at that, pushing her hand out for him to take, which he did, knowing he would follow her anywhere. He always would. He loved his wife and their wedding night was to be celebrated, so he gathered her in his arms and between laughs, they run into their very own private shower – the privileges of being Chancellor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and happy new year to all!!!!


End file.
